This invention relates to a method of laying an optical cable by winding in an aerial line which has already been installed and, more particularly, to a method of simply connecting the optical cables of adjacent zone on a support.
Heretofore, when optical cables were laid along an aerial line such as an aerial ground line, a reel which winds the optical cable of a predetermined length was mounted in a mounting machine, and the optical cable was laid by winding by moving the machine along the aerial line already installed. In this case, since the length of the optical cable was limited, the installation of the optical cable was executed at every predetermined installing zone and the optical cables of adjacent zones were connected to construct long-distance optical cable lines.
The connection of the optical cables of this case was carried out at the position of a support such as a pylon or steel tower. However, it is very difficult to connect the fine optical cables by treating the ends of the optical cables while braving the wind at a high place for a long period of time.